The love of Black and Potter
by Lizzie Is Me xD
Summary: Amanda potter has had a crush on her twin brother, James potter's best friend, Sirius Black since 2nd year But this is the story of how He starts to fall for her, and the story of how Lilly falls for James...
1. Why me!

When i woke up, it was a surprisingly dark and windy day for the start of summer, which matched my mood as i heard the 4, 15-year-old teenage boys running around.

My mum and dad were out-of-town for a couple of days which must have been the reason for the amount of noise but for no one to stop them.  
I got out of my bed covered in colors and got dressed in to my favorite white and green dress and put my make up on and picked up my favorite book and my nail varnish. On my journey from the bathroom to the kitchen, I could smell the delicious smell of pancakes but i knew my hopeless twin brother, James Potter couldn't cook for shit. He was terrible, if he wanted he could burn cereal. But when i saw Remus over the cooker it explained everything. All 4 of the boys turned from their breakfast and stared at me.

"Morin' Amanda" James said a little suspiciously for my liking.

"Morning." I answered back while trying to put my messy black Potter hair into place so it wasn't such a hassle to handle with during the day.

"Whoa!" Sirius black said with a slight grin on his face starting to drink in all of my presence.

"Thank-you, but eyes up, black" I said trying to sound cool in front of my crush, Sirius, though Lilly and Charlotte, My two best friends disagreed with me and most of the girls at Hogwarts, I didn't care i knew the real Sirius black, the other girls just saw his cockiness and saw it as an invitation to his to his real cock but i saw it as a wall to hide his insecurities i knew he had. He was one of the 2 biggest players in Hogwarts along with my brother but e was still deeply in love with a certain Miss. Lilly Evans , But girls always seemed to think they could tame the wild dog.

I sat down on the table next to where Remus was sitting but opposite Sirius, I seemed to have taken Peter's seat but he sat on the end of the dark chocolate-brown table. I only just noticed how hungry i was, as i missed dinner last night because James pulled another one of his funny pranks that if i opened my bedroom door you would get a mixture of flour, eggs, water, owl feathers, dropping and some pink slime that smelt strangely like burning. I didn't want to risk it so i went with out food and found that the bucket was gone in the morning. I noticed how cold it was and went to go shut the window but when i sat back down i noticed all 4 boys were staring at me, smiling happily as if they have done something.I didn't take any noticed and just carried on eating. but in my mind i kept thinking_ What have they done?!_

* * *

**Sirius' POV**

I couldn't wait until it happened until she noticed what me and James had done. Remus was too nice to mess with Amanda but he said he wouldn't say but peter was scared, he didn't own up to it but you could tell he was. I couldn't wait until she took a sip of coffee that me and James made with some special ingredients and the paint to fall out of the bucket on to her head.  
I suddenly got an idea and grabbed the peanut butter on the table and i pushed my fork off the table and under her chair i ventured underneath to retrieve it with the idea still stuck in my head, but then i saw it, the blue lace in between her legs, all track of thought just disappeared, I was still staring at the lacy patterns of blue and black.

"Hey, Pads."James said pulling me back to reality.

"Yeah..." Hoping he didn't realise that i was staring at his younger twin sister as i have stared at her for the past week. It couldn't be, It's probably just cause I'm sexually frustrated and she's been the only girl around me for the past 3 weeks.

"It's about to happen"

* * *

**Amanda's POV**

Sirius came up under the table so fast it was scary. James' words of warning that 'it' was about to start. Again all 4 boys were staring at me, I hated when they did this cause it always meant something bad was going to happen to me.

"What is?" I said worrying what was 'about to happen' wile i was taking a sip of coffee but too late the big bucket filled with bright pink paint landed right on top of my head. I was SO pissed off! can't he just leave me alone for at least 1 day. and why in the morning? He knows i hate mornings!

"Fuck you James!" I said trying to keep my temper in but it slipping out a bit as I stalked out of the room. "I'm taking a shower."

I was so sick of him pranking me, I couldn't wait until we went back to school so it wasn't just me he was pranking but he still would be annoying 'cause he would be stalking Lilly all the time. I was so angry I spent all the time in the shower plotting revenge on the famous Potter and Black pranking team. I knew Remus and Peter had nothing to do with it, Remus was too nice and Pettigrew was just scared of me. After i shampooed, conditioned and shaved i felt better but i still felt i wanted revenge! I wanted to get back at the known pranksters. I went to my room, but quickly realised i don't have an idea. so i went into James' forbidden room and could see the small differences to our rooms, I had a double bed while he had bunk beds, 1 for him the other for Sirius, We both had TV's but mine was bigger the rest of the room seemed the same except mine was tidy. I searched for anything that would give me an idea but nothing helped, I carried on searching trying under the bed and found a book, James' Diary. He didn't seem the type to have one. _this will help_ i thought to my self coming out from under the bed turning to the front page when i heard feet coming up the stairs. S_hit! _i shouted in my head and went back under the bed again. The door opened and i saw the black skinny jeans that belonged to Sirius. At least he was better than James.

"Maddie." I hated when people called me that."Why are you under my bed?" He said poking his cute annoying little face upside down to see what i was actually doing.

"Oh, Nothing." I said trying not to sound suspicious but with the condition i was in, being under my brothers bed, was not helping me. I came back out trying to hide the book when i realised i hadn't gotten dressed and was only in my bra, underwear and bathrobe.

"Shit!" I said urgently covering myself trying not to let Sirius see, but part of me already knew he saw and realised he didn't say anything about it except blush a bit. I suddenly got an idea for my comeback at Sirius.

"Why are you in here?" He said trying to change the conversation

"You know just trying to pass the time." I said smirking with an evil glint in my eyes not wanting him to know of my plans. I pulled a fake yawn and said "Wow, I'm so tired. I think I'll go to bed. You look fantastic today by the way." For some reason the last part slipped off my tongue It wasn't meant to be with the lie because it wasn't one, but he always looked fantastic, to me anyway.

"It's only 11 in the morning and uh thanks?!" He said awkwardly as i rushed past him part naked running for my safety of my bedroom, but instead of sleeping i was going to be planning.


	2. The 3 letters

I had been reading for 4 hours and had gathered enough information to get back at James. I didn't have a fully filled plan but I would find help with Lilly. I started to get hungry so I went downstairs to find food. I walked into the kitchen to find it deserted, I looked outside and saw 3 figures around the big oak tree in our back garden, Remus was reading while leaning against the tree while Sirius and James were climbing the 17ft tree. I turned back to the cupboards to find food smiling to myself imagining them falling out. Soon I found some pasta and tomato sauce. after 15 minutes it was ready and I quickly heard 2 tall boys jumping out of a tree and running inside and saw a third walking slowly and calmly following.

"Wow, You have a good sense of smell." I said smiling at the boys.

"You need it to run from the half cat half demon." Said Sirius with a smile

"Have you noticed that she's Mrs... is she and Filch married?" I said actually curios

"I don't know but just imagine the wedding night." James said with a smile but with a look of disgust on is face  
as the image suddenly came into my head and all 4 of us gave a huge shudder trying to sake the picture that might give me nightmares.

I filled 4 plates with the food and we all started eating when I heard a little tap at the window, It was my tawny owl named Archimedes holding 3 letters in his beak. I opened the window and he flew and sat patiently at my space waiting for me to return. i walked over and released the 3 letters from him. One was addressed for James another for me and then the last addressed to both. I passed James his and the one for both of us and tore open the letters. The first was none other than my school, Hogwarts. Yes, I was a witch and James was a wizard starting our 5th year. I turned over to the next page and found my book list. I couldn't wait until Hogwarts, It was my 2nd home.

* * *

**Sirius' POV**

I looked over Jame's soldier and read that the letter was from Hogwarts, and wondering when Regulus will owl me my own. I went back to eating until i heard James shout out.

"No! That's unfair!"

"What is, Prongs mate?" I asked

He pushed the letter to Amanda, who was trying not to laugh at James' whiny outburst.

"What is it?" Mooney asked

She read the letter her eyes darting left to right it her smile growing larger and larger every second and i just thought to myself, _Merlin, i love her smile! _When she suddenly said "Well, Jamie here." She said gesturing to James.

"Don't call me that, Maddie!" He said with a smirk while saying Maddie knowing that she hated being called that.

"Fine," she said scowling. "James, here is under my control as our dear mama and papa are staying until a day before we set off to Hogwarts and they put me, the responsible twin in charge. so that means i get to have a friend stay, which means i can get her to tease him all i want!" Se said with a devious smirk on her face as if she as been waiting for this all day.

James gave her a scowl and i heard him say under his breath "Bitch."

We ate the pasta in silence watching what was going to happen next with the potter twins, but after some ice cream no one spoke. Amanda quickly jumped out of her seat and ran upstairs to her room, Me, James and Remus shared a look asking what she was going to do. After an hour of talking and messing about Remus had to go home. So me and James went into the living room to watch a DVD.

* * *

**Amanda's POV**

As soon as I finished eating I ran upstairs to ask Lilly to stay round, and if she said no i would drag her here.  
I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill about to write to my best friend.

Lilly,

You know you love me, Stay round mine until we get to Hogwarts by the way which reminds me did you get your letter because if you have why don't you come to Diagon alley with us tomorrow? And could you please please help me with something that I know you would love to do! I do hope that Petunia is treating you a bit better than last year and that you and Severus are still friends.

All the best,

Mandy xoxox

Once I rolled the parchment and gave it to Archie who was sitting in his cage, gave him a few owl treats and he set off. I waited about an hour when I  
found Archimedes pecking politely at my ear with a response and it read...

Mandy,

Yeah, I would love to. And yes, it has and guess what, I'm a PREFECT! Mum and dad are so proud! What time should I be at yours to go get our books and then we will discuss this thing I will love to do...

Love, Lilly xxx

Once I sent a response saying the time for her to meet us, It was about 10 at night but I wasn't tired at all as I had a little nap while waiting for Lilly's answer, so I went downstairs to watch TV until I felt tired. I found Sirius and James watching a scary movie. I didn't really like scary movies but I had noting better to do so I went over to them. "Can I join you please, I'm bored?" I said in the sweetest girly voice I could manage to pull up from my throat feeling a bit awkward for some reason.

"Yeah sure." James said and I sat in between them and pulled one of the blankets over all three of us. I was hiding against Sirius and him hugging me as if protecting me and I felt the warmth of him as a giant scream came from the speakers of the TV and I let a small shriek escape my mouth. I felt Sirius hold me tighter and I didn't want him to let go. I looked over at James and saw him give Sirius a look saying 'You dare touch her and you'll wish you never got out of that tree.' Sirius quickly let go and I was SO angry at James for that look but I couldn't shout because then Him and Sirius will know I liked him, I tried to hide my sadness but it quickly left as I saw tension in the film not wanting to see the scary part. I once again pushed my head into Sirius' chest looking for protection and this time he was a bit anxious about James but he still put a muscular arm around me. The last thing I remember before falling asleep was Sirius looking down at me with his mysterious grey eyes looking if I was okay and me just seconds from my eye lids dropping.

* * *

**A/N ~Heyy, Well this is my first fan fiction and i know noting good as happened but i think it will soon :) I hope you're enjoying it and sorry if there are any mistakes. Please comment or message me if you have any ideas, thanks :3**


	3. Is he a Slytherin?

I woke up the next day on the sofa yesterday. I went into the kitchen with a slight sore throat from the screaming yesterday, and saw Remus, James and Sirius sitting at the table talking. I went to the counter to get myself a cup of coffee to wake myself up for my plan.

"No Peter?" I said while taking a sip.

"Ill" All three of them said in unison.

"Oh okay, I need breakfast." I said while my stomach rumbling. I went in the cupboards and found some Pop tarts and put them on. after i finished eating while joking with the so-called marauders when I got up and said "I'm going to take a shower."

"Can I join you" Sirius said with a wink obviously joking.

"Yeah, sure." I said as if it was an everyday question

"Are you serious?" he said with wide eyes

"No, that's you, you twat." I said giggling like a little girl at my own dumb joke.

"Ha, hilarious!" He said sarcastically "But are you actually Serious?!"

"No, That's-"

"Cut the bull shit, Are you?!" He said looking urgent while James and Remus' faces were in shock

I was standing there biting my lip, trying to look sexual and as if I was thinking hard. "Yeah, I am."

He had a huge smile on his face while running up to me and picking me up bridal style and running to the bathroom. when we were locked in the bathroom he started to kiss me hard and passionately and pushed me against the door and kissed my cheek, lower lip and neck. I was so shocked by this and that I didn't want him to stop but i snapped out of my trance and tried to get back to my plan of revenge. I tried to be back in control and turned around so Sirius was against the door, he tried claiming back power but I didn't let him so instead he just pulled off my dress from yesterday and i joined in at pulled off his muggle band, Nirvana t-shirt off, and I quickly kissed him passionately to fill the gap between our bodies while filling my hands with the duty of taking off Sirius' tight jeans. He quickly tried to unclasp my bra but i didn't let him as we separated. I took off his grey boxers as he pulled me closer again trying to do the great puzzle of the black bra, but i didn't let him for a second time and started kissing his neck and biting his ear while he said into my ear. "Uh, Mandy..." and my hands were slowly moving towards the lock and door handle and whispered back in his ear "Sirius, this is going to be my first time..." His eyes widened and i quickly finished my sentence "Kicking a naked guy out of my bathroom." I said and opened the white door and pushed him out while quickly shutting it back so i was the only one in there. I heard the loud curses from Sirius' side of the door. I heard two people who belonged to James and Remus trying to stop the madness and heard the laughter tat belonged to the two boys. and heard them shout to me "Mandy as your big brother this is the best the you've done" in between laughing and Remus shouting "Bravo, that girl deserves a medal!"

"Just get me some fucking clothes will you!" Sirius said as i went to turn on the hot water, and Remus went back downstairs to read and James to find some clothes. and then there were just me and Sirius. "Mandy, I know you can ear me and I'm not mad I'm just really sexually frustrated and you should know I will get you, sooner or later, expect your punishment soon." I took off my underwear and bra hoping Sirius still wasn't out side listening but just then I heard James' room door shut. After I was clean and dried I replayed Sirius' words to me in my head. 'Expect your punishment soon.' just ten I hoped that i was going to be punished soon.  
I stood there for a while smiling to myself just about to get dressed but I noticed I left my clothes in my room. _SHIT!_ I thought I cannot go running around my house naked with 3 randy boys in the house, well, Remus was okay i guess because he was too nice to care and he was like my gay best friend even though he wasn't gay and so was James because he was my brother but bot still embarrassing, my problem was Sirius Black. I pulled out all of my courage and walk out in just a fluffy white towel that went from the cleavage from the size 32 C's to my thin middle thigh. I poked my head round the door to check the coast was clear and it was so I quickly yet quietly to my room but my clumsy self was not luck as I walked straight into the one and only Sirius black and fell to the floor but as I fell I released my hands from the towel and I was laying there naked. I was froze in shock. Sirius was just standing there Mouth wide open and eyes in shock. I heard James shout up from the stairs "Mads! Lilly's Here!" and i heard him start to jog up the stairs I snapped out of my trance of complete sock and embarrassment when James got to the top and saw Sirius looking absolutely amazed and me red-faced and embarrassed on the floor covered only in a little towel. James simply opened is mouth then closed it then opened it again. "What... the fuck?!" He said calmly but i could sense the anger behind it.

I quickly jumped up making sure i was fully covered and quickly walked up to James thinking of a way to calm him down. "James, it's noting, I forgot my clothes and bumped into Sirius and my towel fell off. It's not his fault, it's alright, Go down stairs sit down and talk to Lilly and tell her I'll be down stairs in a minute. calm down, just deep breaths..." I said in a would be calming voice if i wasn't so embarrassed and panicked.

Surprisingly James just said "Fine okay, I'll try to forget it." and went down stairs to Lilly

I looked back at Sirius and found him with his mouth finally shut but still staring at me i quickly turned around and shook off the thought of _what did that look mean?_  
I quickly went into my room and shut the door i put on some underwear and bra and put on a pale floral vest top and a light blue pair of high-waisted shorts as it was a hot day. I put my long black wavy hair in a side braid and putting a few touches of make up to my blue eyes. I found my denim jacket and put it on trying to find my royal blue side bag. I checked my alarm clock and saw it was mid day, so I went downstairs to find my red aired friend sitting on te couch next to James where he was hopelessly trying to give reasons why they would make a good couple I laughed at my stupid brother and I heard a tiny high-pitched screech only dogs could hear and was smothered by a red aired girl into a hug, after about 10 minutes, Sirius came in saying "Ready?" while not looking at me.

"Wait, where's Remus?"

"he had to go home, he said something about his dad wanted to talk." he said still not looking at me but at the floor, no doubt he was thinking of this mornings show.

"Oh, Okay." I said "Ready, Lilly?"

"Yeah." she said giving me a look seeing the red cheeks on my face.

"I'll tell you later." I whispered to er so James and Sirius couldn't hear

We traveled to Diagon Alley by floo powder and after we went out of the street and separated and agreed to meet at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour at half 3. James and Sirius went towards Quality Quidditch Supplies when me and Lilly went to Flourish & Blotts. Wen we got inside Lilly turned on me and said "So, what's happened with you and Sirius and what's this thing i need to help you do?"

"Well, which first?"

"Thing i need to do."

"Help me prank James!"

She laughed for a couple of seconds then said wiping away a tear "I'd love to, but against the guys that knows everything about pranks and us who know nothing. Well worth a shot. What would we do?" She asked with a smile.

"That's another reason I need your help, I need an idea and I found his journal so we could think of a plan..."

"Good thinking, Now about Sirius..." She said with a little worry in her voice.

"Well, I'm doing this pranking thing to get back at them for being Dicks to everyone and i done Sirius this morning." I said without mentioning what i done because as much as i love Lilly she can act like my mother sometimes. "And lets just say it was really awkward afterwards and after i came out of the shower i noticed i forgot my clothes so i had to go out in my towel, then i walked into him and fell over, and my towel dropped..." I said hardly voicing the last few words but Lilly heard me loud and clear.

"What?!" She said with a shocked look on her face.

"I know! and it gets worse, during the time I was paralyzed with embarrassment and shock James walked up the stairs..."

"Ooh, that's what i heard... Oh Merlin I would have died!"

"But, then when i went in my room Sirius was, acting weird, he was staring at me differently and then downstairs he wouldn't look at me." I said with a sad look on my face

"AMANDA! Isn't it obvious!"

"What is?"

"He likes you!"

* * *

**Sirius' POV**

When we got into Diagon alley i didn't want to leave Amanda. Ever since Yesterday she was all i could think about. I tried to tell myself it was because i was horny and she was the only thing around with tits but she's the first girl that's made me think like this, she's different. I could never act on it though, James would kill me. I started to remember when she fell over, I could tell she had a good body with clothes but without... OH Merlin that is going in my wank bank for the next 5 months. But she would never go out with me. She was So beautiful! With the Black mid length wavy hair! Te light blue eyes that are so almost gray, the cute slightly turned up button nose, the clear complexion, Her legs, Oh Merlin don't get me started on her gorgeous tits! I started smiling to myself but James easily noticed and said "Hey, Padfoot, not day dreaming about my sister i hope."

_Shit!, he's on to me. play it cool._ "No, course not. I can get any girl i want, why would I pick your sister, Prongs?"

"Don't give me that shit, i see the way you look at her you big prick!" he said smiling while putting me in a headlock while messing up my hair like it was all a joke, so i pushed him off jokingly saying "So you don't give a shit?"

"Yeah, a bit but I'm alright with it i guess as long as you don't treat her like the rest of the bimbos. I'll give you a deal, I'll give you my blessing if, you don't just fuck her and leave her."

"Deal. But you help me." I say. Evan tough I've had most of the girls at Hogwarts but I doubt a girl like Amanda is going to fall for that.

"Okay. But help me with Evans!"

"Okay but I don't think it's going to help, You need all the help you can get." I said with a smirk

"Shut up Padfoot" James said smiling back pushing me into a woman

After me and James looked at the new Comet broom. We decided to go to Flourish and Blots to get the worst done first. and we heard a conversation going on near the Potions section.

"He likes you!" It was Lilly, and James' face lit up and went to go put her arm around her waste but Lilly said "Potter, you touch me and you're dead!"

"Whoa! Calm down Evans and who likes her?" I said wondering who this punk ass bitch was. Wile James was putting and arm around her Solider instead but Lilly quickly shrugged it off.

"None of your business, Black." She said a little less hatred tat she uses to stare at James.

"And Lilly No! He can't like me, no girl can tame the wild dog, and I don't care that i like him, if he did ask me out I'd say no because he'll end up breaking me." Amanda said with her eyes focused on Lilly.

"Who is it? Is it that Ravenclaw you talk to?" I said wanting to know SO much who she liked.

"No, Sirius." She said with a tiny smile on her face while looking at me because of my question

"Is he a Slytherin?"

"No, Sirius."

"Is he a Hufflepuff?"

"No Sirius"

"Is he in our year?"

"I'm not answering, Sirius."

"Are you going to tell Us?" James said this time.

"No."

After tat much to Lilly's dislike we stayed together in a group. We all got the books we needed and Lilly and Amanda just got some spare time books.  
After we headed to the Apothecary shop. After we were all set we headed to the ice-creme parlor. Once we got back, 4 hours later We were exhausted. All 4 of us sat on the couch under the blanket just talking, Me and Amanda and Lilly and James surprisingly talking and not arguing.

"Is he the year above?"

"No, Sirius."

"Is he In a Quidditch team?"

"Not answering, Sirius."

"Do i know him?"

"Yes."

This went on for a while and i still didn't know who. I didn't know why i wanted to know so much! It was kind of like an obsession but that had to be impossible, I mean Prongs sister! _I'm just horny! _I carried on questioning Manda until her and Lilly went to sleep and me and James followed. My last thought as i hit the pillow was of Amanda Potter.

* * *

**AN~ Well, Hope you like it. I know this chapter is pathetic and i'm a terrible writer but i couldn't think of anything and who gives a fuck? I doubt anyone is really reading, anyway i'll try and make next chapter more exiting if i can think of anything *hint hint* I NEED HELP! Uhhh... Thanks for reading and please Review, Thanks. **  
**Lizzie ^.^ xoxoxo**


	4. Tomatoes!

**Sorry for the long wait i just couldn't be fucked to write and i had no idea what to write next... I'll try to do the next as quick as possible! Plus i was reading other stories like the five marauders which i really enjoyed... ANYWAY! Rambling on thanks for reviewing and special thanks to****_ RiptidewandHPPJ and CastleLigth6299 cause they're really nice :L_**

* * *

**Amandas POV**

When i woke up my sheets were damp. _Did i wet myself?_ I asked myself but knowing i hadn't because i have never done that except when i was a baby. I brushed past my knickers and found them soaking wet_. _I wasn't bothered about my wet dream but what i was bothered about was that the dream was about none other than one Sirius Orion Black. _What the hell did this mean?_ I looked to the single bed next to mine and found Lilly wasn't there. I tried to remember what the dream was and it came back to me. Me and Sirius were in a mysterious room together when suddenly the dream Sirius turns to me with a Passionate stare and pulls me into a soft kiss. The dream me was suddenly kissing back but hard and the kiss suddenly becomes heated and Sirius pulls her to lay down on the sofa and starts Pulling off my t-shirt and i do the same to his. We start undressing each other without pulling away from the passionate and heated kissing until we are just in our underwear Sirius suddenly pulls away slightly and says "You ready Hun?" with a grin and all the answering i can do is closing the slight gap between us and kissing him again and he starts unclasping my bra and taking off my briefs and me taking off the grey boxers to show his massive hard on. The next thing i remember was him pushing him in and out of me until i screamed in agonizing pleasure. I came out of my thoughts as a wet headed Lilly walked in and saw me looking a mix between horrified and pleasured.

"Whats up?" She said rather worried like.

"Lilly, If i tell you this you promise me not to tell anyone!"

"Yeah i promise!" she said coming to sit on my bed in anticipation.

"I had a sex dream about Sirius black... The Sirius BLACK!"

Lilly's expression was lost for a second until it turned into a massive grin the transforming her into full fits of laughter. "Oh Merlin!" she said calming down but still sporting a few giggles. "That made my day!"

"It's not funny, what am i going to do?!"

"I'm sorry it was just so funny! But it had to happen sooner or later!"

"Excuse me, what do you mean by that?" I said with a smile while slapping her arm lightly

"Oh come on! You and Sirius were made for each other! As much as i would hate to admit it Sirius is fucking HOT! and so are you. Beautiful people were born for each other!"

"Oh Merlin i am FAR from hot."

"Oh really? Manna, you're gorgeous! With the black hair that goes just past you massive tits, a thin waist and legs and eyes so many girls would kill for including me! Hell! I would sell my soul to Lucifer just have your eyes!"

"Whoa! Lil no need for that and thank you i thought they have grown..." I saw pushing up my boobs to feel the weight difference from 2 weeks ago. "But still! He would NEVER like me and like i said yesterday if he did i would be broken after he leaves me for some slut with bigger tits and I've liked him since 3rd year and i know he still NEVER would like me in that way!"

"Welcome, I'm proud of my little girl for growing!" She said in a motherly tone with a huge smile.

"Lilly, I'm older than you by 2 months."

"Whatever let's go down stairs after i dry my hair." She said walking towards the hairdryer.  
"And by the way I'm not pleased that James almost saw me naked coming out the shower."

"What? Did i just hear that my brother saw you naked, wet and alone?"

"Well, almost if it wasn't for the Nirvana t-shirt i would have been screwed."

"Oh i could just imagine the boner my brother would have had! Oh no don't think of that! GET OUT MY HEAD!"

"Well, Incest is best..." Said Lilly with a dirty gleam in her eyes that only a few people knew she had.

"Lilly!" I said slapping her arm for the second time.

Once Lilly was dry and dressed and i grabbed the still damp sheets from my bed we headed down to get some breakfast I turned to the Kitchen and put the sheets in the washing machine and turned it on as i bent over to turn the dial there was a slight cough and i turned to find Sirius Black staring at my arse.

* * *

**Sirius' POV**

I woke up to a scream that sounded like it belonged to Lilly from the direction of the bathroom and looked down to find my usual morning boner I tried thinking of Kreacher and My so-called mother but that did not work for once. _Shit! I need help!_ I decided to do the simple thing and just wank until it went down and as i was reaching climax a certain potter came into my head i was thinking of when i walked into her and saw her naked body and just then I came and moaned loudly, after 2 minutes of trying to get the warm sticky white mess off his stomach Prongs walked in with the biggest smile on his face.

"Whats up with you?" I asked

"Oh nothing... just saw Evans naked."

"Aren't you lucky!"

"What about you, I'm guessing you just wanked cause that's the face you have after you come back with a dumb hufflepuff." James said still smiling "I hoped you never thought about a certain sister of mine."

"Don't you think it's kind of weird you know that and if you must know i did just wank and i cant bloody get this shit off the sheets! and i thought you were alright with me liking Amanda."

"1# Shut up 2# Put it in the wash and 3# I am it's just how would you like it if i wanked over Regulus?"

"Okay, James Are you trying to tell me something?!" I said as a joke but still kind of worried.

"No! It was a figure of speech! You know i would rather Bang Evans than Regulus!"

"Yeah i know i was just joking you big prat!"

I got the sheets off and went to put them in the wash when i found an arse only covered in short pajama shorts with long slightly tanned legs showing. I felt the room get slight hotter as the bottom of her arse was slightly showing in the tiny blue shorts. I gave a slight cough as Amanda rose from her bending position and blushed as soon as she saw me, maybe there was something i didn't know.

"Sorry, i didn't see you." She said smiling to the floor not staring at me with her cheeks glowing red.

"It's alright, i just need to put my sheets in there." I said piling the baby blue sheets into with the white ones already in there

"Why's that?" She asked me still not looking at me.

"Oh, uh I dribbled this morning, What about you?" I said curiously wanting to know why hers were in there.

"Oh um... Tomatoes!" She said suddenly panicked

"You hate tomatoes!" I said while raising my eyebrow at her and i could tell she wasn't telling the truth and wanted me not to know why, so i dropped it.  
"Anyway, I'm hungry, make breakfast!"

* * *

**Amanda's POV**

After Sirius used the argument I was the only one in the house apart from Lilly who could cook i decided to give in and make breakfast. Lilly and James came from the garden surprisingly not arguing as James spotted breakfast and grabbed a plate and sat next to Sirius, I added the bacon and eggs on every ones plate and sat down to eat. Breakfast went by uneventfully and without having an awkward situation which always seemed to happen around me and that meant i could never get away from them. After eating we all sat in the living room and messed about and talked. I suddenly remembered My dream from the morning and had a smile planted on my face.

"What's Happened?" Said Lilly

"Oh, nothing. Just my dream from this morning." _OH SHIT! _I thought as i slapped my hands over my mouth, It just slipped out. I definitely didn't want James and Sirius pestering me about my dream and i knew they would.

"What was that?" James said with a smile but his eyebrow about to get lost in his dark black hair.

"Oh nothing it was just different... Lills can i talk to you quickly!" I said so worried they would find out, i would never live it down and Sirius would never live! As i walked out i saw in the corner of my eye Lilly get up in a rush and Sirius and James staring at me weirdly.

As we got out of the room and we were in our under-stairs cupboard "Oh shit that was close! Please help say it was just a funny dream or something! I do NOT want them to know about my mind wandering to... bad things."

"Yeah obviously! I would do the same! But I'm telling you, he feels the same..."

"He dosen't think that way about me, why would he he has all the girls at Hogwarts at his feet!"  
As I started to panic Lilly dragged me out but we found two 15-year-old men leaning against the door trying to listen in.

"Can we help you?" Lilly asked slighty getting pissed.

"Who doesn't feel?" Sirius asked me but i still was staring at James and i wanted to hit him so much! Did he just hear all the conversation! He knows! Oh god! This is where i die in a spider filled broom cupboard I ran out before i started hyperventilating and ran upstairs to the bathroom as it was closest, I could hear Lilly shouting about something but i didn't care. I was going to be laughed at. Sirius would just laugh at me. then I noticed something after about 10 minutes of panic i noticed i never said the words Sirius and sex dream. I was still embarrassed I had no idea how much they heard. I decided to do the UN-Gryffindor thing and hide in my room, I was still a bit embarrassed about everything so i wasn't going to come out anytime soon so i decided to plan for the prank. After i read the diary i came to a part where James writes about his perfect sex fantasy it read:

My perfect sex sinareo.

Lilly pushing me to the bed kissing me furiously, undressing me fast and me doing the same to her and her screaming my name as I enter her and then after our fun was over, she would tell me she loved me and would never want to leave me.

After about 2 minutes with this new source of information i got an amazing plan for my revenge but Lilly would have to sacrifice a lot for every ones suffering. I went downstairs reluctantly searching for Lilly to tell her of my plan and found her in the garden reading against the big oak tree and James and Sirius throwing a toy quaffle back and forth. I went and sat next to my best friend to tell her of my plan. "Hey, Lilly. I found an idea for our little game with the dicks..."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, but it involves you kissing him."

"NO! Nu uh!"

"Oh please it would be hilarious! I'd do anything!"

"Let me know what it is first."

After i explained everything, she had a mischievous gleam in her eye. "Fine I'll do it but i want something!"

"YAY! Thanks Lills, Yeah anything!"

"Let me borrow your signed Beatles t-shirt!"

"Yeah sure!" i said a little sad because i loved that t-shirt but I've wanted to get James SO much but at least she wasn't keeping it.

"When is this plan going to work?"

"Tonight!" I said really excited for my twins humiliation

"What?! I can't Tonight it's too embarrassing!" Lilly's loud outburst caught the attention of James and Sirius

"What is?" Asked James

"None of your business big brother, But you shall find out soon..." I said with an evil laugh at the end "MWAHAHA"

"You two keep a lot of secrets!" Sirius said with his award-winning smile trying to take the secrets from my grasp.

"It's what girls do."

"Hey! C'mon you can tell me! You know i can keep a secret! and i'll tell you one of mine" Said James

"No... now i need food so someone make it cause i made breakfast."

"I'm not doing it, I can't be bothered and them 2 are hopeless." Lilly said gesturing to the two boys

"We could get a takeaway." Sirius suggested

"Yeah okay, who's going to go?" I asked

James suddenly fell to the floor pretending to be asleep so that ruled him out because i knew no matter how much you tried he would not get up and Lilly didn't know the houses around here so there was me and Sirius left.

"Well as James is now asleep and i have no idea where I'm going you two should go because i don't think it's smart to walk around alone." Said Lilly

"Fine c'mon Sirius i need shoes." as i turned toward the conservatory door to find my purple vans but what i didn't see was James giving Sirius a cheeky grin.

"'Kay I'm coming I just need to find my shoes aswell."

Once we found our shoes in the big house we set out to find food.

"Did you know i hardly know anything about you!" Suddenly was said by Sirius as we shut the front door

"Yeah i noticed that what do you want to know though?"

"What's your favorite colour?"

"Blue, you?"

"Red." He said simply "Favorite Quidditch team?"

"Tutshill Tornadoes, you?"

"Wimbourne wasps, uh favourite... Lesson?"

"Care of magical creatures, you?"

"Defence."

"Oh right of course..." I said with a smile but after there was a long silence. "Anymore questions?"

"I'm just thinking."

"C'mon ask me anything"

"Okay, virgin?"

"As long as you don't tell James, no."

"Who?"

"Amos Diggory"

"Really? Hmm... How many times?"

"Just that once, why am i telling you this? you're going to tell James!" I said hitting my palm to my head as we rounded the corner and saw the Chinese shop close by.

"Oh calm down no I won't!"

"You better not! Any more?"

"Just two more... Who do you like and what was your dream?"

"Oh umm..." I was stuck, i had no idea what to say... "Sirius, i'm not telling you that."

"What about the dream then?" He said at the same time opening the door for me

"Not that either." I said with a smirk

After out order was given to us I carried on the conversation where we left off

"Anyway, my turn to ask... I already know you're not a virgin but who?"

"Daisy Hookman"

"Oh year above, impressive and Ravenclaw"

"Anything else?"

"No, I don't think so..."

"Sure?"

"Actually yes, when and who was the last time you had sex?"

"Well, almost with you but i doubt that counts so, Mary McDonald on the train from Hogwarts"

"Oh yeah" I said with a blush while looking at the ground "Wait did i just hear you haven't had sex in what 5 weeks? Oh Sirius Orion Black you need help and soon."

"I told you I was sexually frustrated."

"Oh yeah, Sorry about that, i needed revenge from the whole Paint incident."

"Oh don't worry, i got to see your tits in the end" He said with a smirk and a wink but i just slapped him on the arm and kept on walking until we got to the door. No one was around so I decided to call out "We're back!" but only Lilly Shouted back "Hey! One second I'm just setting the table"

"Oh okay, where's James? You haven't played the game already?"

"Oh no! I could never do it without you, I'm too scared!"

"Come on Lilly grow some balls!" I said trying to pull a masculine pose

"Uh, I'm not sure you've noticed but young women don't have balls, i'm not sure about you but i'm pretty sure i don't"

"Oh shut up, it was a figure of speech"

"Hey women go get the real man food!"

"Excuse me?!" Said Lilly getting pissed with Sirius for being so sexist. She had such a temper to match the red hair

"Calm down, it was a joke!" He said putting up his hands in surrender

"Good, i'll go get James" i said running up the stairs

I opened the door and i found James... under his bed. Wanking. I was so scared and horrified i screamed and ran out the room.

"Why did you scream?" Sirius said while Lilly came towards us at the bottom of the stairs

"I. I just." I said still shocked at what i saw

"What?!" Lilly said while looking worried

"I just saw. I just saw James wanking."

At that moment James came running out looking embarrassed as Sirius was rolling on the floor with laughter as Lilly was just trying to contain her laughter.

"I'm guessing you told them." Said James still looking rather embarrassed "Shut up padfoot." As he kicked Sirius still on the floor. "Oh yeah, Mandy I'm sorry, you weren't supposed to see that."

"I hope i wasn't! and why? take that in the shower!" I said still dramatized by what i saw.

"I will next time, but I'm hungry so lets eat."

We all sat down at the table with me next to Sirius and across from Lilly. During dinner me and Lilly were sending messages through looks about our plans for the night she was reluctant but i was practically screaming with my eyes to go now. After dinner she gave in and asked.

* * *

**James' POV**

I was still a bit embarrassed that my sister saw me, yunnow... But James Potter never gets embarrassed. for long. Me and Sirius kept up a small conversation about quidditch but i noticed that the girls were strangely quiet, I've never managed to see them quiet at the same time! but i noticed Mandy give my Lilly flower a look that said 'Do it now or i will' and Lilly gave a sigh and turned to me and said "James can i talk to you upstairs please?"

Was this happening? Was i dreaming? I suddenly jumped as Sirius kicked me in the shin under the table and noticed Lilly was still staring at me. "Oh yeah sure, now?"

"Um, yeah if that's okay?"

"Yeah, yeah perfect." I got up and was so excited when she started to go upstairs with her perfect arse in my face! I had no idea what was happening i felt like i was walking to heaven but i got there early. When we reached outside my room, Lilly suddenly gave a sigh then pinned me against my door and started kissing me. hard. I was so shocked i didn't have time to react until she opened the door and I noticed what was happening and i started kissing her back like there was no tomorrow. She pushed me onto my bed and started stripping my clothes off, i done the same but still not moving away from her warm lips. This felt exactly like my fantasy i felt like all of my hopes and dreams were accomplished. I was soon just in my underwear until she pulled away and looked down and saw my massive hard on, I was surprised she hadn't noticed but i was slightly scared if she would laugh but like i said James Potter never gets scared. For long. so i closed the gap and kissed her again until she pulled down my dark red boxers until i was completely naked but i found it unfair that she was only in her bra and knickers so i moved to pull them down but she stopped me with a stunning spell and i was soon frozen.

* * *

**Lilly's POV**

I couldn't believe i just did that! I just kissed James Potter and he is now frozen still but admittedly He has a big dick, _Oh Merlin stop looking! _I did what Manda told me and tied his hands and feet to the corners of the bed so he would be stuck there. I suddenly had an idea to add to Mandy's but i still needed her permission to use her stuff. so i went to the top of the stairs and shouted. "Mandy! Can you come help! You might want to cover your eyes when you walk in."

I heard an Okay, I'm coming" from the kitchen and she saw me with my hair a mess and frizzy "I'm guessing the plan worked." She said with a smirk at me being in my underwear,

"Oh shit for got to get dressed again. Can we dress him up in a tutu and put make up on him?"

"Yes! Good thinking Lilly and then hide his clothes until he begs."

"Yeah! Come on!" I lead her to her room to get all the things we needed including a purple tutu from the old dressing up box.

We walked in James' room but before I opened the door i said "Evert your eyes, You're going to see your brothers penis for the second time today."

We walked in with the stuff and she let out a mix between a squeal and scream at the sight. I covered his cock with a tissue but that was it. we done his make up first so he looked like a clown with bright blue eyeshadow and bright red blush and huge fake eyelashes, after we were finished he looked hilarious with the tutu on... Me and Mandy were doubled over in laughter. I noticed I was still in my underwear so i put back on my floral skirt and strappy white top while She called down the stairs to Sirius. "Sirius Come up here! We have something to show you!"

"Okay, it better be good."

"Oh it will be" she said as he pushed open the door and saw his best friend in the state and fell to the floor laughing hysterically. We all helped to hide James' clothes so he had to stay like that for the day. After about 1 minutes we were safe of any sign of clothes so I decided to bring James back to life. As soon as the spell was said his eyes darted open as if he came back from a deep sleep. He tried to push up but noticed he was tied down "Oh shit! Why am i..." He looked up and noticed we were all there with huge smiles on our faces "Oh shit! It wasn't a dream... You two are bitches you know that! Padfoot little help here?"

"Sorry young woman I have no idea who you are and I'm loving the tutu!" Said Sirius with an evil smirk on his face

"What do you mean?" He said as he looked down to see the tutu "Uh shit! Oi bitches let me go!"

"Oh no James, You have to suffer for what you done to me and everyone else and Sirius already got his punishment and i don't like your tone so what do you say bitch #2, Should we let him go?"

"No i don't think so bitch #1, I quite like the look of him there." I said with an evil smirk "Plus the eye shadow suits him."

"Oh yes lady's, I have to agree." Said Sirius as we all walked out leaving James strapped to the bed with no help.

"Oh and Sirius if you let James out before morning then you will get punished too, and if i were you i wouldn't sleep in the same room but the sofas free." Said 'Manda

"No that's okay, i could always sleep in your bed."

"No, my beds already taken, seems like the couch is calling your name." She said

_Oh we truly are the two bitches of Hogwarts._

* * *

**Okay, hoped you liked it, i done this one a bit longer cause i wanted to :L i just had an idea to tell who acctually reads these authors notes when you make a comment mention the word 'Bubble butt' and you'll get mentioned in the next chapter somehow... yeah? Okay thanks peoples and please Review, i feel lonely with no comments! You don't have to but i just like getting them! :D**_  
_


	5. Sorry

Okay, i know you guys are going to hate me but I'm going to put this story on hold for a couple of weeks cause I have no idea what to do or think or write and I'm about to pick my options so don't hate me too much and i'll try and be back soon once i get an idea... I think i have a couple of ideas but I'm not sure... Just hold on and hopefully the story would be better then ever... and I'm thinking of doing 2 other fan fictions? What do you think... anyway... hope you enjoyed the story so far... I'm sorry and please don't form a mob on me...

Lizzie :D xoxox


	6. Yep, Sure, good Idea

**SO! Halloh... I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, sorry if this seems crap I just wanted it done... Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Amanda's POV**

A few weeks went by and it was September 1st! and that meant we would be starting our 5th year at Hogwarts! I woke up excited for this years fun! I woke up and felt lonely so I decided to jump on Lilly's bed until she got up. 10 minutes later, she was up so I went to go in the bathroom and have a shower, I opened the door to find the water already turned on it was warm enough so I shut the door, undressed and got in. Forgetting to lock the door. I started to use my apple and coconut shampoo when the door opened. I looked around the curtain and found Sirius on the other side. I screamed like the girl I was trying to cover myself with the shower curtain but luck was never on my side, the curtain broke and that meant it dropped on the floor leaving me naked and in front of Sirius for the second time.

"Oh shit! Please just leave!" I said while trying to cover every part of my body unsuccessfully

"Yep, sure, good idea." He said turning around leaving.

I was still standing under the water when I noticed he left the door open so I got out to shut the door to see round the corner, a conversation being said by two young men if that's what you can call them.

"It's not my fault, she got in my shower!"

"Still! That's my fucking sister!"

I didn't need to hear the rest so I quickly shut the door as quietly as I can and locked it to carry on washing my hair. 10 minutes past and I was all dry, I just brushed my teeth, hair and washed my face, then got dressed in my favorite pair of Dark blue denim jean shorts and a red tank top with I love you in French. I went back to my room to find Lilly dressed and curling her beautiful ginger almost red hair. I went to join her at the mirror to only do the few strokes of mascara I use. after about 30 minutes me and Lilly were ready and fed so we went to go see if the boys were ready to go, we went to check and 5 minutes later we were ready. We called down dad for him to drive us as mum had to be in for her shift at work. As it was only a 20 minute drive we got there early. I pushed through the barrier still frightened it would shut but I was safe and found myself in front of the huge red train. After looking around Lilly joined me with Sirius and James at our heels. after our couple of moments of searching for everyone I heard I high-pitched scream and was smothered in rich long brown wavy hair.

"Hey, Charlie." I say while giggling like the girl I am.

"Hey, Maddie." She says with a smile knowing that she's the only person allowed to call me that as I call her Charlie.

"Hey, how come she gets to call you Maddie?!" Said Sirius as if it was important and hurtful he wasn't allowed to call me that.

"Because she is nice to me." I said sticking out my tongue.

"Come on we need a compartment." Said Remus being the only mature one apart from Lilly when she needs or wants to be.

we all boarded the train looking for an empty compartment until we came to one with 2 Gryffindors we all knew inside one together practically eating each others faces, everyone one of out little group followed and stared at the two sucking face and Sirius being the loudest out of us shouted "Oi, Frank! Stop eating Alice and budge up." At this Frank and Alice reddened and Charlotte smacked the back of his head. we all climbed in and the train started to move. after the long but still fun journey to Hogwarts we were finally in the great hall.

At this moment Sirius and James were flinging spoonfuls of mashed potato at the back of slytherins heads and then fawning innocence when McGonagall looked our way.I was now eating , well playing with my potatoes while staring off into space thinking about well everything. About what if I was a princess and I had to kiss a slytherin, instead of a frog. If I had a pet panda and could ride it all over China. And Sirius. Oh, I was thinking about Sirius a lot! and that fact made me kind of upset. He only ever saw me as a friend or even worse, a sister, and i will be constantly jealous this year to because the slag population want him as bad as I do, but the only difference is that Sirius wants them and not me. I was literally slapped out of my thoughts because my dear brother James *note sarcasm* decided to invade my privacy.

"Oi! Mandy!" He said snapping his fingers in my face while my eyes decided to finally focus on him. "Oi! Are you awake!?"

Being a Potter I decided to answer with a slap with the same power he used with me a few moments ago. "Ow! Maddie why do you hurt me so?!" He said while clasping his hand tightly over his place and you could already see the red hand mark.

"Oh dear. How very un-thoughtful of me Jamie. I must learn how to control myself." I said with my words dripping with sarcasm. James must have gave up because all he answered with was a loud "Humph." and I returned his hard breathing with a smirk that could knock even Sirius' out of the water.

"What were you thinking about?" Sirius asked

"What it would be like to be a princess but having to kiss a slytherin. Blur!" I said giving a shake as if to shake it off while the rest apart from Lilly and Remus made a sound of disgust "And if i had a pet panda called Sir. Oreo and ride all over china, and... something else." But the last two words were said in a whisper.

"Amanda, whats wrong!?" James said. My, he's extra chatty.

"Nothing," I said "It's just... No, Nothing!"

"Don't give me that shit! I've lived with you for 16 years and when you act weird you're always sad, so tell me!" He said pointing his fork towards me that still had something on it and it flinged and went down my shirt. "sorry, bout that but I'm sure Sirius will want to get it," He said giving me and Sirius a wink, which made me blush. a lot. "Anyway... TELL ME!" He shouted which caught a lot of the populations attention.

"James. It's nothing important to you anyway." I said whispering to him across the table hoping everyone has stopped staring.

"Fine. But mark my words! I will find out!" He said crossing his arms with a mischievous look on his face which I learned over the years that was never a good sign.

I had hardly touched my food which was strange for me but when the food changed in to anything sweet that you could think of and I didn't take anything that was a bad sign. I really must be depressed. I just needed to get out of there. I felt really sick, hot and cramped. So I quickly stood up and asked Lilly for the password for the common room and left saying I was tired.

I was soon at the fat lady but I didn't get inside until 5 minutes later because she kept on fucking questioning me! I got inside finally to find the room warm and comfy looking but instead of going to the soft plump couch I moved upstairs to my dormitory to finally sleep after a long day. As I lay in bed my last thoughts were of what tomorrow would hold.

* * *

An; Sorry this took so long to upload, I'll try to upload more and faster next time... If any of you are still reading, thanks :D

~Lizzie


End file.
